Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer technologies, and in particular, to a method and device for virus identification, a nonvolatile storage medium, and a device.
Related Art
A folder virus is a virus that confuses a user by using a folder icon, to cause the user to double-click the folder icon to implement replication. The folder virus traverses folders in a root directory of a mobile storage device, replicates itself to the root directory of the mobile storage device, changes a name to a file name of a detected folder, and modifies an attribute of the folder to invisible. In this way, the virus runs when the user uses the mobile storage device and opens its folder, to achieve the objective of replication. In the prior art, feature matching is performed on a scanned file by using a virus database, and the file is identified as a folder virus if the matching succeeds. An original virus database requires operating personnel to acquire folder viruses one by one and perform manual identification and feature extraction on each folder virus file, so as to establish the virus database.
However, the existing virus database establishment is complex to operate and error-prone, leading to decrease in the efficiency and reliability of virus identification.